This invention relates to a railroad support fabric, and to a railroad bed containing the support fabric. Railroad beds are subjected to high stress due to the great weight of rail traffic. Consequently considerable effort is put forth in building railroad beds so that they are able to withstand the stress over long periods of time with minimum maintenance. One factor that contributes to railroad bed instability and high maintenance costs is the inability to keep the ballast in its designated place, i.e. under, around and between the railroad ties. This factor becomes a serious problem when the railroad bed is laid in areas of high rainfall or in low-lying swampy areas, for the underlying earth support may become soft and the weight of the train will force the ballast into the earth support, or allow the earth support to be squeezed up into the voids of the ballast, or both. The present invention is a laminar construction especially designed to be placed under ballast rock and over the earthen support to keep the ballast rock from being pressed into the earthen support, and to keep the earthen support from being squeezed into the voids of the ballast aggregate.